Heidi Montag
Heidi Blair Pratt (née Montag; born September 15, 1986) is an American television personality and singer. In 2006, she rose to prominence as one of the original cast members on The Hills, a former MTV reality television series. In 2007, Montag began working on her debut album, Superficial, which was released in January 2010. Montag and her husband Spencer Pratt, who was also featured on The Hills, have received much negative attention in the media, notably for their participation on the second season of I'm a Celebrity... Get Me out of Here!. In 2010, Montag gained further attention after having ten plastic surgery procedures done in a single day. Early life Montag was born in Crested Butte, Colorado on September 15, 1986. Her parents, Darlene and Tim Egelhoff, owned a restaurant in Crested Butte, although it was closed after twenty-one years of operation. Reality television personality Holly Montag is her older sister by three years. After graduating from high school, Montag moved to California where she enrolled at the Academy of Art University in San Francisco. Career 2006–10: The Hills Montag met Lauren Conrad during "Laguna Beach."MTV's Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County. After the two transferred to Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising in Los Angeles, Conrad received her own spin-off series, The Hills. The first season premiered on May 31, 2006, while Montag and Conrad were housemates. Montag eventually left the Fashion Institute in fall of 2005 when she was hired at Bolthouse Productions, saying that she "did not find the school challenging." The second season premiered on January 15, 2007. The season saw the deterioration of Montag and Conrad's friendship, as Montag increasingly spent her time with her new boyfriend, Spencer Pratt. During the season finale, Montag moved in with Pratt, and Audrina Patridge became Conrad's housemate. The third season premiered on August 13, 2007. By this time, Montag and Conrad's friendship ended after rumors of a sex tape with Lauren and her ex-boyfriend Jason Wahler surfaced. Lauren suspected that Pratt spread the rumor, whom Heidi stood by when Lauren confronted her. The season also saw Heidi promoted to event planner at Bolthouse. The fourth season premiered on August 18, 2008. During this time, Heidi was fired from her position at Bolthouse after getting drunk on the job. By the conclusion of the season, Montag and Pratt had eloped in Mexico, putting much strain on her relationship with her family. The first half of the fifth season premiered on April 6, 2009. Lauren made her final appearance on the series at Montag and Pratt's wedding. The second half of the season premiered on September 29, 2009, with former Laguna Beach cast member Kristin Cavallari hired as Conrad's replacement. The sixth and final season premiered on April 27, 2010. The season put much emphasis on the alienation of her and Pratt from their family and friends. Both left the series after the fourth episode of the season, which concluded on July 13, 2010. 2007–present: Music and other endeavors In February 2007, Montag began working on an album with producer David Foster. In March 2009, Montag hired songwriter Cathy Dennis to work on her debut album. On the Billboard issue dated July 1, 2009, Montag's song "More Is More" debuted on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart at number fifty, becoming her first song to chart, despite not being released as a single. After five weeks on the chart, it peaked at number twenty-seven. On August 23, 2009, Montag performed "Body Language" during the Miss Universe 2009 pageant in the Bahamas. The performance received generally negative reviews from critics.16 Montag's debut album, Superficial, was digitally released on January 12, 2010. The album was self-funded and cost almost $2 million to produce,18 but sold just over 1,000 copies in its first week of release. Montag released a video for "Superficial", the first and only single taken from the album. Montag was featured on the front cover of the February 2008 issue of Maxia Montag debuted her fashion line, Heidiwood, at a fashion show at the Hollywood and Highland shopping center in Hollywood on April 11, 2008. In October 2008, it was confirmed that Anchor Blue, which had carried Montag’s line, would not be renewing her one-year contract, thus ending the line's run. In November 2008, Montag and Pratt took part in scenes for an episode of the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother. The two appeared as themselves in an episode that premiered in January 2009. Montag, along with Pratt, also signed on to appear on the second season of the reality series I'm a Celebrity... Get Me out of Here! in April 2009. In early June 2009, it was reported that the couple had quit the show, although they later returned. The couple ultimately withdrew from appearing on the series after Montag suffered from a gastric ulcer which caused her to be hospitalized. Her appearance on the show, as well as Pratt's, was criticized after the couple claimed they were subject to torture. In June 2009, it was confirmed that Montag would pose for Playboy. She appeared on the cover of the September 2009 issue of the magazine. In November 2009, Montag and Pratt released their first book, How To Be Famous: Our Guide to Looking the Part, Playing the Press and Becoming a Tabloid Fixture. In March 2010, Montag was cast in a cameo role in her first feature film, Just Go with It, which was released in February 2011. On April 10, 2010, Montag hosted the grand opening of the Liquid Pool in Las Vegas, Nevada. In early 2011, Montag was confirmed to be one of seven celebrities to compete in the VH1 reality series, Famous Food, that premiered in the summer of 2011. Other cast members included Ashley Dupre, DJ Paul, Juicy J, Vincent Pastore, Danielle Staub, and Jake Pavelka. The cast members worked to open a Hollywood restaurant; the winner was given a partnership stake in the business. The series, which ran from July to September 2011, was won by DJ Paul. In October 2011, Montag announced that she is writing a memoir. In September 2012, Montag's husband Spencer Pratt announced that he and Heidi will be returning to reality TV in 2013. No other details were released, apart from Pratt stating that filming will be begin in January. Category:Cast